


Red Roped Redemption - Hook, Line & Sinker

by Kiwikink



Series: Red Roped Redemption [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Damsel in Distress, F/F, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwikink/pseuds/Kiwikink
Summary: A spot of fishing ends up with outlaw Rhea Del Rey getting waylaid by a pair of escaped convicts...
Relationships: Rhea Del Rey/Juanita Moreno
Series: Red Roped Redemption [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984823
Kudos: 1





	Red Roped Redemption - Hook, Line & Sinker

The sun was hanging low in the sky over the Big Valley region of West Elizabeth, a crisp breeze blowing over Owanjila, a dammed lake a couple of miles west of the settlement of Strawberry. It was a pristine body of water, feeding the Upper Montana River, and was a great spot for catching a host of large fish, from bright red sockeye salmon to large predatory muskellunges.

It was the fishing that had lured Rhea Del Rey out to Owanjila that afternoon, with the intention of catching a couple decent sized salmon for that night's dinner. Lean of build with a dark complexion, Rhea was a handsome woman of twenty-six, with a shaved head, a broad nose and cunning amber eyes. She was dressed in a black leather Valdez-styled high collar vest over a red cotton low cut blouse that she wore with the sleeves rolled to her elbows, scuffed up black pants and a sturdy pair of steel capped boots. Riding along the rocky shoreline upon a black Arabian mare named Umbra, the young outlaw breathed in the fresh air and grinned to herself. 

“Smell that, Umbra?” Rhea said wistfully, “that's freedom.”

The Arabian neighed non-committally. Rhea and Umbra were still in the process of bonding with one another, after Rhea had liberated the exquisite mare from her previous owner, a ruthless bounty hunter by the name of Evelyn De Mort. Rhea was sure De Mort still held a grudge, but at least for now she was not a concern, as Rhea had paid off the bounty office, rescinding the current warrant on her. It had cost her, and she may have discretely committed a couple of wagon robberies to pay for it, but for all intents and purposes, Rhea was a free woman, at least in the West Elizabeth territory. And that suited her just fine, as Rhea had found herself becoming sweet on a fiery homesteader named Juanita Moreno, and it was for Juanita was on a quest to catch some fish for the night's meal.

“This looks like a good enough spot,” Rhea said, spying a nice flattish rock on the bank that would be a good spot to fish from. Umbra snorted her indifference as Rhea dismounted her, but accepted the apple Rhea feed to her and allowed herself to be hitched by the reigns to a nearby log. Rhea took her collapsible fishing rode from her saddle and attached a bug-shaped lure to the line. Whistling to herself, Rhea cast out her line into the middle of the lake, then got comfortable and waited for the fish to start biting.

And it turned out she did not have to wait long. Rhea got her first nibble almost immediately, with the fish taking the line by the hook and then running with it. Rhea pulled back on her fishing rod, leading the fish back and forth to tire it out, then began reeling it in whenever there was a lull in the fish's struggles. Grinning, Rhea pulled the salmon from the lake, admiring the size of the it. It was at least five pounds in weight, its red scales glistening in the sunlight. 

“Not a bad start,” Rhea chuckled to herself.

“It looks delicious,” said a voice behind her. Rhea grimaced as she heard the cocking of a pistol. “Turn around slowly, no sudden movements.”

Rhea sighed and turned around to face the speaker. Standing further up the bank, a scuffed up cattleman revolver left hand, was a woman of about Rhea's age, a malicious grin on her face. She was thinly built, with pale freckled skin and a mop of frizzy unkempt ginger hair. She was dressed in an ill-fitting blue and white striped work shirt, the sleeves rolled to the elbows and the front buttoned up half way, baggy brown pants with the cuffs rolled up at her ankles and cinched at the waist with rope instead of a belt. She smirked at Rhea, a hint of malice in her steely blue eyes. 

“Are you seriously going to rob me of a fish?” Rhea said, shaking her head. “I mean, if you really want it, you can have it.” 

“The fish will be nice,” the woman replied. “But I am more interested in your horse actually. And your clothes.”

“You want me to strip?” Rhea rolled her eyes. “Normally I'd expect a couple of drinks first, and nice meal.”

“What?” the woman spluttered, screwing up her nose. 

“Girl's got to try...” Rhea shrugged, then threw the salmon at the woman. The fish hit the woman square in the face, knocking her off balance, and Rhea raced forward and tackled her to the ground. She quickly pulled the pistol from the woman's grip and tossed it aside, then took the woman's arms by the wrists. “Quit struggling and prepare to be hogtied!”

“You first!” the woman sneered, getting her knees in between them and kicking Rhea off. Rhea stumbled back, but would have been fine except that her own boot found the salmon she had thrown, and the slippery scales took her foot out from under her and sent her tumbling ass first onto the bank. The woman used Rhea's misfortune to grab her gun, firing off a shot into the air before aiming back at Rhea. “Let's try this again,” she growled. “On your feet and reach for the sky!”

Cursing under her breathe, Rhea complied, raising her hands. The woman kept an eye on Rhea as she backed over to where Umbra was hitched, and took the lasso that was attached to the horse's saddle bag. 

“Guess who's getting hogtied,” the woman chuckled. “Turn around, and put your hands behind your back.”

Rhea complied, crossing her arms at the wrist at the small of her back. The woman quickly used the lasso to tightly bind Rhea's hands together, criss-crossing the rope horizontally and vertically around her wrists before knotting it off. The woman gave the bindings a tug to make sure they were secure, then reached into her pocket. Rhea did not need to wait to find out the woman was grabbing, as a dirty bandanna was pulled taunt between her lips, the ends being secured in a thick knot at the back of her head. Rhea bit down on the gag, annoyed at both her situation and herself for letting it happen. 

“Now, you behave,” the woman said, tying Rhea's ankles together. “And maybe all that will happen is you get left tied up in your britches.”

She then tossed Rhea over her shoulder and carried her over Umbra, who neighed indifferently as Rhea was stashed on her just behind the saddle. Stupid disloyal horse, Rhea thought as the woman unhitched her and climbed up into the saddle. This is what you get for keeping a stolen horse.

The woman rode Umbra a short distance up the bank and into the surround forest, weaving the horse through the trees to where another woman awaited, dressed in dirty black and white striped clothes. This explained a lot to Rhea; these two must have escaped from a chain gang, and had been hiding out from the law. This explained the ill fitting clothes the first woman wore, and why she was so interested in Rhea's. 

“Hedy!” the new woman said, standing up from a smouldering camp fire as she saw her partner ride in. She too was lanky in build, but with a ruddy complexion and dirty blonde hair that was crudely tied back in a messy braid. “Looks like you got yourself quite the catch!”

“Found this one down by the river, Cin,” Hedy said, smirking. “Damned bitch hit me with a fish.” 

“Well, at least she wasn't the one that got away,” the blonde woman giggled. “Horse looks fine too. Expensive.”

“Well, maybe we can sell it once we are free and clear of this place,” Hedy said. She dismounted from Umbra and hitched the Arabian to a nearby tree, then pulled Rhea from the horse and set her down on her bound feet, holding her upright to steady her. Rhea grumbled into her gag, glaring at Cin as she sized her up. 

“Gonna be a tight fit,” Cin said, her lips twisting in as she measured herself up against the bound and gagged woman. 

“I'll take her clothes, you can have these duds,” Hedy said, setting her pistol down by the fire as she began unbuttoning her shirt. “They too baggy for me anyway. Let's swap before we strip her. She's a tricky one, so I don't want to untie her until we have to.”

“Good idea,” Cin chuckled. She patted Rhea's cheek mockingly. “Stay put! We'll be with you in a moment.”

The two women then moved away from the horse so Hedy could strip off. Rhea watched them while carefully trying to stay balanced on her tied feet, and quietly shuffled towards Umbra. As the two escaped convicts busied themselves with exchanging their clothes, Rhea reached into her saddle back, fumbling around in it blindly until she found the skinning knife she kept in there. Doing her best to not attract Hedy and Cin's attention, Rhea flipped the knife around in her bound hands, carefully sawing at the ropes. It was awkward, but effective, though Rhea was not sure she'd make it through the rope before the pair finished. Still, she had to try.

“Still not a great fit,” Cin complained as she finished buttoning up the striped work shirt Hedy had been wearing. 

“We'll get some proper clothes once we get out of this,” Hedy quipped back, now wearing the prison top over her britches for some modesty. “Now help me get our guest untied so we can strip her down to her socks.”

“Fine,” Cin said, tucking her tails into the scruffy pants. She strode over to Rhea nonchalantly, not even considering the gagged and bound woman a threat. Which was good for Rhea, as it meant Cin was totally surprised when Rhea's now unbound fist came crashing into the side of her head. The lanky convict fell, the blow knocking her completely senseless.

“The hell?” gasped Hedy, instinctively reach towards her waist for a gun that wasn't there. Rhea quickly crouched down and cut the rope away from her ankles, both her and Hedy locking eyes on the cattleman revolver by the fire, then staring at each other. Hedy licked her lips, Rhea chewed on her gag. The two then made their moves.

Hedy started for the fire as Rhea flung the skinning knife at her. Hedy yelped and dived out of the way of the flying blade, but Rhea had never intended to hit her. Instead, she used the distraction it caused to dive to revolver, snatching it up in her hand as she rolled back to her feet. Cocking back the hammer, she aimed the barrel at Hedy, grinning despite her tight gag. Hedy looked at Rhea, then the gun, then back to Rhea, her face flushed with anger. 

Then, reluctantly, she raised her hands in the air. “You win.”

Rhea pulled the gag down, licking her lips to get the taste of the dirty cloth out of her mouth. “Wise choice,” she said. “Now be a good girl and tie up your friend before she regains her senses.”

Sighing, Hedy complied, tightly binding Cin hand and foot. At Rhea's behest, she stuffed a rag into Cin's mouth, then secured it in place with the same bandanna that had been used to gag Rhea. Once she had stowed Cin onto Umbra, she complied to Rhea tying her up, her hands being roped tightly behind her back, and her legs being lashed together at the ankles and knees. 

“I told you you'd get hogtied,” Rhea chuckled, balling up a rag in her hand. 

“Come on,” Hedy groaned. “There's no need to gag me.”

“You are totally right,” Rhea said, then jammed the rag deep into Hedy's mouth, tightly wrapping a new bandanna around her lips to keep her from spitting it out. “Much better,” Rhea chuckled as Hedy grumbled unintelligibly into her gag. “In the past, I'd be inclined to leave you two here in the forest with my knife nearby, so you could eventually free each other and escape. But one, I have recently converted into becoming a good citizen. And two, you have ruined what was meant to be a romantic salmon dinner, so I think I will turn you in for whatever reward the sheriff offers for you.”

And so Rhea rode into the settlement of Strawberry to drop the two bound and gagged women off at the local sheriff's office. The lawman stationed there had been surprised when Rhea dragged the pair in, but a quick check of the wanted posters confirmed the two women were the escaped convicts Hedy Hooks and Cindy “Cin” Kerr, leading Rhea to walk out of the office feeling smug and being two hundred dollars richer. With her newly acquired money, she picked up some smoked salmon from the butcher, then rode off out of town.

It was dark when she arrived at the homestead of Juanita Moreno, stabling Umbra in the barn with Juanita's own surly mare Diamond. Then, with the smoked salmon under her arm, Rhea entered the cosy cabin Juanita called him.

“Sorry, I'm late, Nita,” Rhea said apologetically. “I'm afraid I had an eventful day that you just wouldn't believe.”

“Is that so?” Juanita's voice came from the bedroom. 

The door swung open, and Juanita strode out, causing Rhea to drop the fish as her own jaw hit the floor. Juanita was dressed in a tightly cinched black corset that barely covered her ample bosom, frilly silk bloomers and striped leggings, and shiny black high heeled boots. Her dark hair was neatly braided, and she wore a domino mask over her eyes. She placed her hands on her hips and smirked at Rhea.

“So, do you think you should escape punishment?” Juanita asked seductively.

“Oh no,” Rhea grinned. “I think I need to be punished … punished all night if need be.”

“Then get into the bedroom and assume the position,” Juanita ordered. Rhea grinned and rushed ahead. 

Despite everything, Rhea knew the night was going to be a great one after all.


End file.
